Érase una vez en un baile de máscaras
by WolfoftheSea
Summary: Post tercera temporada. El viaje al pasado de Emma y Killian traerán consigo una serie de consecuencias que sumirán a los personajes en un baile de máscaras. ¿En quién confiar? ¿En quién no? ¡Descúbrelo!
1. I La calma que precede a la tempestad

**Hola a todos. Comienzo ahora con este fic, en malas fechas (estoy de exámenes, solo se me ocurre a mí jejeje). Por supuesto ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad (si no lo que vais a leer aquí lo veríais en la serie) tampoco lo son Drácula y los personajes que lo rodean ni El fantasma de la Ópera. Ah y habrá una trama a lo largo del fic que está basada en un libro de Laura Gallego. No voy a dar el título del libro ni diré cuál es la trama para no hacer spoiler a nadie ya que es un libro precioso y no quiero desvelar nada, el que lo haya leído sabrá cuál es. **

**Solo me queda deciros que gracias por leer y espero a que mi querido amigo, lector y hermano SombraSST le guste (aunque no haya SwanQueen). Y hasta aquí puedo leer. Espero vuestras reviews para ver si continuo o dejo de perder el tiempo en este fic jejeje. Un saludo!**

* * *

**Madre Superiora ****-****Storybrooke**

Las leyes de la magia están para cumplirlas, no se establecen por azar, siempre hay una razón para establecer unos límites que no se deben de cruzar. Pero eso los humanos no lo entienden. No se puede cambiar el pasado, lo que se ha hecho no se puede deshacer, no se puede devolver a los muertos a la vida, y tampoco se puede forzar a una persona a que ame a otra. Es así de simple. Pero los humanos no lo entienden. Para eso estamos las hadas, para evitar que los humanos se pasen de la raya, aunque en ocasiones fallamos. Zelena ha sido un gran golpe, la primera persona que consigue abrir un portal en el tiempo. Las consecuencias iban a ser catastróficas, teníamos que estar preparadas.

-Azul ¿pasa algo? -la voz de Nova me sacó de mis pensamientos. La miré y sonreí, era una jovencita con mucho potencial, pero conocía el amor y probablemente acabe perdiendo sus alas.

-No, querida Nova, simplemente meditaba…

-Es por lo que ha pasado con la Malvada Bruja del Oeste ¿verdad?

-Veo que no se te escapa una. -Asentí y la miré apesadumbrada -Nos tenemos que preparar para lo que pueda pasar… pero mientras tanto, creo que deberíamos ir a tomar un chocolate caliente a Granny's.

**Rumplestilskin ****-****Mundo en Blanco&Negro ****-****Flashback **

Un mundo con magia pero al mismo tiempo carente de ella y sin color. Me encantaba ver que yo era el único que poseía color en estas tierras, era casi como un símbolo de superioridad, yo tenía color y esos pobres desgraciados no. La visita de la joven rubia del futuro me había dejado marcado. No podía dejar que Bae muriera ¡no podía! Estaba haciendo lo imposible por volver a reunirme con él y nadie me lo iba a arrebatar. Ella me dijo que le dejara morir como un héroe, pero me negaba a dejarle morir. Así que fui a las tierras sin color para verme con una persona… aunque más que una persona era un extraño ser. De los que no habitaban en el bosque encantado, ellos preferían este reino más carente de luz que nuestros frondosos bosques.

El conde era un excéntrico, lo había tratado poco, pero podía decir que me caía bien. A penas puse un pie en la escalinata de piedra que ascendía hasta las puertas del castillo cuando salió el conde.

-Vaya, vaya querido Rumplestilskin. -Era un anciano lechoso con un peinado en forma de corazón, unas manos con dedos largos y unas uñas que serían la mitad de largas que sus dedos. Hice una pequeña reverencia ante él y emití una chiflada risilla.

-Mi querido conde

-Bienvenido a mi morada. Entre libremente por su propia voluntad y deje parte de la felicidad que trae.

Me teletransporté hasta donde se hallaba mi interlocutor -Siempre es un placer venir a su reino, Drácula… pero esta vez me traen asuntos más serios.

- ¿Es acerca de su hijo tal vez? ¿Mmmm? -el conde acariciaba sus certeras palabras con su voz, eran casi hechizantes.

-Lleváis años tratando de traer a alguien a vuestro lado ¿no es cierto?

La cara del conde cambió drásticamente, le era extremadamente doloroso recordar que Mina ya no estaba. -Mina ya no volverá -dijo tajante y se volvió para no mirarme.

-Hay una posibilidad ¿no es cierto?

-¡NO LA HAY! -Ahora parecía una serpiente a punto de atacar -La única posibilidad reside en que antes de la muerte haya sangre de vampiro en su sistema… si ya ha muerto es imposible.

Lo tenía, ahora podía hacer mi precioso trato. Solté una de mis características risillas y di un pequeño brinco. Solo tenía que conseguir la sangre del vampiro.

-En ese caso voy a necesitar un poco de su sangre -él soltó una carcajada y me miró con desprecio.

-¿Por qué te piensas que voy a darte mi preciosa sangre? La sangre es la vida.

-Yo tengo algo que vos queréis, conde. -Él me miró resignado y negó con la cabeza.

-No hay nada tuyo que yo pueda querer.

Saqué un tarro de cristal en el que había una mujer en miniatura. Una mujer que llevaba siglos ahí atrapada, una mujer que fue vendida por su marido a un hechicero que pretendía terminar con los vampiros -Dígame conde ¿qué fue lo que contó exactamente Jonathan Harker sobre la prematura muerte de su esposa?

**Emma Swan ****-****Storybrooke **

Era un desastre, no era ninguna salvadora, ahora me sentía más bien como una destructora. Una fuerza de la naturaleza que solo hacía que arrebatar la felicidad a la gente que le rodea. Lo que había pasado con Regina me pesaría hasta que pudiera arreglarlo. No sé por qué traje a esa mujer, no debí hacerlo, si estaba escrito que Marianne tenía que morir tendría que haberla dejado. Ahora le había arruinado la felicidad a una mujer que llevaba tiempo buscándola y que cuando apenas la había catado yo se la había quitado.

Luego estaba Garfio. Había compartido unos besos muy tiernos con él, el pirata había renunciado a su barco, a aquello que más amaba por mí, y yo no podía devolverle el amor que buscaba, porque mi corazón latería por Neal hasta que este dejara de funcionar. Yo no podía amar a Garfio, él se merecía a alguien que lo quisiera de verdad, no a mí.

-¿Mamá?

-Dime Henry

-Sé que estás preocupada y que esto no va a hacer que mi mamá sea feliz del todo, pero creo que le sentará bien.

-El niño tiene razón, Emma -dijo mi madre que sostenía al pequeño Neal en brazos. Era toda una ricura, ya me había enamorado de mi hermanito -a Regina le encantan los caballos, no sustituirán a Robin, pero por lo menos le dará una alegría.

Era el cumpleaños de Regina, nosotros lo sabíamos gracias a Henry y a mi madre. Así que le habíamos comprado a Regina una magnífica potra frisona de cinco años, lista para la doma.

-Solo espero que no le de por sacarme la piel a tiras cuando me vea, no lo hace desde que… bueno, desde que la armé por última vez.

Mi madre me miró y me sonrió con ternura para darme ánimos, Regina estaba enfadada y ella sabía perfectamente que la furia de Regina era peligrosa como ninguna.

Fuera se escuchaba el sonido de un coche, esos deberían ser David y Regina, él había ido a por ella para llevarle a Henry pero le dijo que Henry se había quedado en el bosque con Grace y que quería que le llevara la merienda para que merendara con ellos.

-David ¿Henry no estaba en el bosque? -por supuesto, ella no sabía que nosotros sabíamos que era su cumpleaños.

-Bueno, ha habido un cambio de planes.

Henry abrió la puerta del establo de sopetón -¡Feliz cumpleaños mamá! -se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Yo me acerqué sin atreverme a mirarla con la yegua cogida del morral. Era un animal magnífico.

-Regina… este es tu regalo. La eligió Henry… -le tendí la cuerda -Te presentamos a Babieca.

**Drácula ****-****Mundo en Blanco&Negro ****-****Flashback **

Aquel Ser Oscuro era muy, muy molesto. Era increíble cómo me había llevado a su terreno, se creía poderoso pero estaba claro que me subestimaba, pero tenía a Mina en su poder y sabía que no era una triquiñuela del molesto duende, Mina, Elizabetha estaba ahí, podía sentirla. -¿¡Qué has hecho con ella!? ¿¡CÓMO HA ACABADO AHÍ!? -Me caracterizaba por ser un vampiro calmado, no en vano era el primero de mi raza, pero en lo tocante a mi Mina no podía calmarme, necesitaba saber qué había pasado durante estos largos cien años desde su supuesta muerte.

-Tranquilo, mi querido conde. -dijo el duendecillo con un tono jovial y una risilla que me sacaban de mis propias casillas -Yo no tuve nada que ver en su… ¿muerte? ¿Congelación? ¿Reducción? Lo que sea… pasaron cosas muy feas y yo cogí la botellita como moneda de cambio

-¿Cuánto hace que está en tu posesión?

El duende me miró y rio con unos gestos de manos que me estaban incitando a cortárselas y a clavarlas en la entrada de mi castillo para avisar a futuros listillos. -Mucho tiempo, amigo, mucho tiempo. Y como ves, ahora tengo una estupenda moneda de cambio. La mujer, por tu sangre.

Nadie se la jugaba al conde Drácula, y si se pensaba que iba a irse con lo que en realidad quería es que no conocía bien al conde. Había jugado con mi Mina y eso le iba a costar muy caro. -En ese caso tenemos un trato, mi sangre por mi amada.

Los vampiros habíamos migrado muchos siglos atrás a esta hermosa tierra sin color, era… más agradable para la vista. Querían exterminarnos pero nosotros éramos muy celosos con nuestra cultura. Me hice un corte en la mano y lo dejé sangrar hasta que llenó un frasco pequeño. La mí la herida y dejé escapar un jadeo de éxtasis, la sangre es la vida. -Con esto será suficiente para una persona.

El hechicero cogió el frasco y me miró -Un placer hacer tratos con usted, conde. -Me entregó el frasco en el que estaba mi amada. Lo cogí con delicadeza mientras miraba a Mina, pequeña y congelada -¿Cómo la saco de aquí?

De nuevo volvió a soltar esa risita que me golpeaba en la cabeza -Pregúntaselo al mayor mago de tu reino, un talento deforme y desaprovechado que se esconde en las catacumbas. Y sin decir más desapareció

**Ruby Lucas ****-****Storybrooke**

De nuevo mi corazón volvía a estar hecho polvo. Maldito momento en el que había puesto mis ojos en el Capitán, sabía que estaba enamorado de Emma y aun así me dejé seducir por el pirata manco. Sabía que trataba de olvidar a Emma porque mientras Neal viviera ella jamás lo iba a mirar como él quería que lo mirara. Era una pena, porque yo sí que veía algo más en él que un pirata manco y bebedor. Pero eso él no lo veía, ahora Neal había muerto y mis esperanzas en creer que algún día ese hombre podría ver que había una mujer dispuesta a amarle aunque no fuera la rubia.

Tenía que sacarme al pirata de la cabeza, aunque sabía que él y Emma no iban muy bien, en el fondo la rubia no había superado la muerte de Neal, ella siempre lo amaría y nunca querría a Killian de la forma que él se merecía ser amado. Quizás este era mi castigo, no ser amada nunca más, en realidad era lo que merecía después de lo que le hice a Peter. No merecía otra cosa que la soledad.

Limpié la barra detenidamente, como si quisiera dejarla impoluta, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que sin darme cuenta topé con una mano morena. Era de la mujer que había vuelto con Emma y Killian después de su viaje al pasado. -Lo siento… yo… estaba algo distraída.

Marianne también parecía estar con la cabeza en otra parte. Ella simplemente me sonrió y me miró con dulzura. -No te preocupes, yo también estaba en mi mundo -suspiró y se encogió de hombros -Será que no pertenezco a este mundo… es difícil verse todo esto, tan extraño, tan distinto a lo que yo he vivido siempre.

-Te acostumbrarás -dije con una sonrisa yo también, era una mujer dulce y encantadora. Había encontrado el final feliz que merecía, no la muerte que tenía esperada.

-Ruby, el pedido de la ocho -era la voz de mi abuela que salía de la cocina, pero de la cocina no salía solo su voz, sino un espantoso olor a roquefort que me golpeó en la cara y me hizo salir volando al baño. Vomité lo que no había vomitado en mi vida, nunca me había provocado eso el olor a roquefort, pero esta noche me habría pillado mal.

-¿Ruby, estás bien? -La voz de Marianne sonaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí… creo… que ya estoy mejor -me levanté y me enjuagué la boca en el lavabo, luego abrí la puerta.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No lo sé… el olor a queso… ha sido horrible.

-¿Te suele provocar náuseas el olor a queso?

-No… -comencé a ponerme blanca, era imposible, no podía ser, esto no podía estar pasándome a mí.

Marianne me miró preocupada y me acarició el pelo. -Cielo, no sé si darte la enhorabuena o mi más profundo pésame.

**Érick/El Fantasma de la Ópera ****-****Mundo en Blanco&Negro**

Mi pensamiento solo podía centrarse en mi Christine, ella andaba correteando con ese vizconducho, Raoul de Changy, yo le había dado todo lo que tenía, le había mostrado la magia de mi música y le había educado la voz, ese torrente de voz tan precioso al que yo le había enseñado a dar forma. Le había entregado lo mejor de mí, lo único bello que había en mí. Y ella me lo había devuelto con una traición como aquella. Él se había enamorado de una cara bonita, al igual que ella, mientras que yo la amaba como jamás un hombre había amado a una mujer.

-Eso lo pongo en duda.

Me alerté al escuchar una extraña voz con un acento aún más extraño. -¿Quién anda ahí?

-Calma, calma -susurró la voz -solo un amigo que viene a pedirle un favor.

-Yo no tengo amigos -dije con firmeza, mi rostro me había impedido poder ser una persona normal, arrastraría con esa carga durante el resto de mi vida.

-Ah, veo su sufrimiento, el hombre más afortunado que pisa esta tierra es el que encuentra el amor verdadero…

-¡Váyase con sus sermones a otra parte, "amigo"! -No tenía ganas de escuchar a una voz entre las sombras.

-Un genio deforme desaprovechado en las catacumbas del Teatro de la Ópera -al parecer, esa voz iba a seguir machacándome durante un buen rato. -Alguien me ha dicho que sois bueno encontrando cosas.

-Lo soy

-En ese caso le propongo un intercambio que nos beneficiará a los dos -la voz salió de entre las sombras. Un hombre de mi edad más o menos, con el pelo rizado a la altura del hombro y ataviado con traje, sombrero de copa y gafas con cristales tintados salió de entre las sombras -Usted me ayuda a conseguir lo necesario para sacar a mi amada de aquí -me mostró un frasquito que sostenía con la mayor delicadeza del mundo -y yo invito a cenar a un amiguito suyo -en esta ocasión me mostró unos dientes afilados como cuchillas.

-Un vampiro -susurré asombrado. Había oído hablar de ellos pero jamás había visto ninguno.

-No, querido fantasma, soy el vampiro.

**Regina Mills ****-****Storybrooke **

Las últimas semanas habían sido horribles, el polvo de hadas nunca se equivoca y si había alguien capaz de volverme a enseñar lo que era amar ese era Hood… pero gracias a la madre de mi hijo ahora volvía a perder la oportunidad de ser feliz, la felicidad se me escurría entre los dedos como había pasado durante toda mi vida. ¿Sería ese mi destino? Ver como mi primer amor moría entre mis brazos, ver como mi hijo me tachaba de la mala del cuento y ver como el que estaba destinado a ser el amor de mi vida se alejaba de mí de la mano de la madre de su hijo. ¿A caso alguien que intenta redimirse merece tanto sufrimiento? No quería ver a nadie, salvo a Henry, el niño estaba muy cariñoso conmigo tras los recientes acontecimientos y yo lo agradecía, pero ni de lejos me esperaba lo que me encontré en el establo.

Desde que le arranqué el corazón a Rocinante no había vuelto a montar. No era aquello que más amaba porque mi padre estaba por delante, pero de no haber estado él, sin duda lo que más amaba era ese corcel. Miré a la yegua a los ojos y sonreí, aunque luego mi sonrisa se borró al ver quién la sujetaba.

-¿Remordimientos de conciencia señorita Swan? No creo que esto sirva para que perdone lo que ha hecho -dije dolida.

-En realidad tenía a la yegua vista desde el mes pasado -Emma hablaba despacio, como si le diera vergüenza mirarme a la cara. -Lo siento tanto Regina…

-¿¡Que lo sientes!? Tú no sabes nada, solo te limitas a besuquearte con ese rastrero pirata mientras a mí me has arrebatado la única posibilidad que tenía de ser feliz.

-Regina… no sabía… no pod…

-Déjalo, tú y tu madre sois iguales.

-Regina… -Mary Margaret sujetaba a su bebé y me dirigía una mirada tristona. -Por favor… solucionaremos esto…

-¿Cómo pensáis solucionarlo? ¿A caso vais a matarla? ¡No va en vuestra naturaleza!

-No… -susurró Emma -pero no es su tiempo… aquí hay algo que falla -Emma me miró con ese gesto en la mirada que solía poner cuando estaba tramando algo, con el paso del tiempo me había enseñado a leer en la expresiva faz de la madre de mi hijo. -Las leyes de la magia no se pueden romper… y… Oh dios santo…


	2. II Sed

**II. Sed**

**Hada Azul ****-****Storybrooke**

Paz, un exceso de paz era lo que me preocupaba a mí. Se acababa de romper una de las leyes de la magia y esta era la calma que precedía a la tempestad. Tenía miedo, podía sentirlo en toda mi esencia. Las hadas estaban preocupadas, todas ellas, pero no podían sentir lo mismo que yo, no en vano era el hada más poderosa. El poder es una carga y yo era la que tenía que llevar esto sobre mis hombros. Emma había hecho mal en abrir la boca más de la cuenta con la persona inapropiada. El dolor de un padre o una madre al perder a su hijo es algo que yo no experimentaría nunca, ni el amor, ni el odio, yo era un hada, solo sabía hacer el bien… pero sin sentir. Los sentimientos son peligrosos para las hadas, nublan nuestro buen juicio, nublan nuestro poder, por eso las hadas no nos enamoramos ni sentimos nada respecto a nadie. Nos limitamos a hacer el bien. Era el precio que teníamos que pagar para ayudar a los demás. Cuando un hada comienza a sentir algo como el amor entonces tarde o temprano se le caen las alas. Nova no lo veía, pero yo sí. A sus alas le quedaban poco tiempo, no lo había dicho y al ver su sonrisa dulce y entregada nadie lo diría, pero ella llevaba mucho tiempo luchando contra lo que sentía por el enano. A Campanilla ya le había sucedido, pero era fuerte, ella sería otro tipo de hada, puede que una nueva generación de hadas. ¿Seríamos más poderosas si tuviéramos más sentimientos? No iba a pararme a comprobarlo.

La cafetería de la Abuelita estaba tranquila. Yo le daba vueltas a mi café, pendiente de la puerta de la cafetería. -¿Algo más, Azul? -Ruby parecía diferente, tenía la mirada apagada.

-No, querida -me quedé mirándola -te veo triste.

-Una mala noche. Las tiene cualquiera.

-Pero tú llevas más de una mala noche.

-Eso es cosa mía.

**Erick/El fantasma de la Ópera ****-****Mundo en Blanco&Negro ****-****Flashback**

La función había sido magnífica, Christine, mi Christine había cantado como un ángel esta noche. La gente la aplaudía, sobre todo ese maldito vizconde de Changy, ese hombre que se la iba a llevar… a no ser que yo consiguiera aquello que Drácula buscaba, la vasija, esa vasija con el poder de controlar el hielo como quien respira. Yo era un genio, pero la magia no era mi fuerte, de hecho lo que yo dominaba era el ilusionismo. El trabajo que me había encargado Drácula podía llegar a escaparse de lo normal, no estaba seguro de poder conseguir esa vasija.

Tampoco sabía si lo iba a conseguir… o si lo quería conseguir. Drácula había prometido "Salir a cenar" con Raoul… pero eso no era garantía de que Christine me amara, probablemente mi faz siguiera espantándola. Y lo peor de todo es que necesitaba más cosas para despertar a Mina. No era solo la vasija, era quién estaba dentro. Pocos conocían la historia de la bruja que en su interior estaba encerrada.

-El conde ha hecho un trato con Rumplestilskin -la voz de un conocido me llamó la atención. ¿Cómo sabía que mi palco habitual era el cinco?

-Hola Víctor -lo saludé sin mirarle a la cara. Ese ladrón de tumbas… lo había conocido por casualidad, yo no es que saliera mucho, a la gente no le gustaba ver a un hombre que se tapaba media cara por tenerla deformada.

-No puede salir nada bueno de Rumplestilskin, siempre va por sus propios intereses.

-¿Y quién no?

-No lo entiendes, son Drácula y el Ser Oscuro, si crees que podrás salir bien parado estás loco.

-Me da igual lo que suceda conmigo… -miré a Christine en el escenario, a la que seguían aplaudiendo y lanzando rosas -ella nunca me amará.

-No lo hará nunca si estás muerto. Yo no recogería esa vasija.

-¿Qué interés tienes en que yo no ayude al conde?

-¿Sabes quién está ahí dentro?

**Mr. Gold ****-****Storybrooke**

Eran las tres de la madrugada, Bella dormía plácidamente en nuestra cama. Era el momento, la sangre estaba en el sistema de Neal cuando murió, así que estaría arañando el ataúd en estos momentos. Salí en silencio de la casa y fui al cementerio. Tenía que sacar a mi hijo de su ataúd. No sabía lo que me encontraría pero por lo menos eso era mejor que dejar a mi hijo pudriéndose en la tierra cuando aún le quedaba mucho por vivir. Un padre que ha sufrido lo que yo he sufrido por tener a mi hijo conmigo no puede ponerse a pensar en los pros y los contra de la situación. Tenía la sangre, se la di, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Cavé sin usar la magia, estaba tan desesperado por reunirme con él que no me había puesto a pensar en aquello. Me daba igual mi cojera, me daba igual perder tiempo. Cuando llevaba una profundidad prudencial comencé a oír los arañazos -¡Tranquilo Bae! ¡Tu papá está aquí para rescatarte! -cavé desesperado y cuando retiré la tapa y lo vi me asusté. No era mi hijo, lo que había ahí dentro no era ni un vampiro. Salió dando un grito, parecía un animal, un animal con forma de humano y de ojos rojos como la sangre. Se lanzó a por mí, quería morderme pero conseguí apaciguarlo con un hechizo.

-¡Drácula! -Grité al cielo. No podía escucharme, pero yo lo maldecía donde quiera que estuviese -¡Drácula! ¡Maldito seas, maldita sanguijuela! ¡MALDITO SEAS!

Era un vampiro irracional, debí suponer que el conde no iba a darme lo que le pedía, no después de ver lo que le había hecho a Mina. Fue un plan perfecto. Inmolar a Mina de aquella manera para atrapar a Elsa fue la idea más brillante que nunca tuvo Jonathan Harker, iba acompañado de un hechicero cuyo nombre ni recuerdo, estaban decididos a cazar todo lo que se les pusiera por delante y a Harker no le tembló el pulso cuando tuvo que poner a su esposa de cebo para cazar a Elsa. Yo podía haberla liberado, pero preferí que él y ese asombroso Fantasma de la Ópera buscaran a Elsa como quien busca una aguja en un pajar.

Me llevé a mi hijo en brazos, como si fuera aún un niño, lo encerré en el sótano de mi casa y lo reforcé con magia. Luego subí al dormitorio, tenía que hablar con la persona más importante de mi vida después de Bae: con mi mujer.

-Bella…

-¿Pasa algo Rumple? -preguntó con voz somnolienta. Yo me abracé a ella y lloré, lloré todo lo que me hacía falta. Siempre iba a terminar fastidiándolo todo, esa era la historia de mi vida. Si yo jamás conseguía la felicidad… era simplemente por mi culpa.

**Emma Swan ****-****Storybrooke **

-Emma ¿¡pero tú te estás oyendo!? -Regina me miraba como si estuviera loca. -Esto es demasiado fuerte incluso para que lo pienses tú.

-Piénsalo Regina ¡piénsalo!

-Mira, Emma, sé que te sientes culpable por lo que ha pasado… pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo el pueblo está tranquilo. No pienso dejar que se vuelva a sumergir en el caos porque creas que mi hermana ronda por ahí.

-Regina…

-Emma, déjalo estar -dijo dando un suspiro. La miré y no pude evitar dejar escapar una lágrima… detrás de otra.

-Lo siento tanto, Regina. -Ahí estaba de nuevo, en su despacho, como tantas otras veces. Nos peleábamos, discutíamos y llegábamos a acuerdos, pero esta vez dudaba que ella pudiese perdonarme. Ella me miró y suspiró.

-Emma, lo hecho, hecho está. No hay vuelta atrás. Muchas gracias por la yegua, pero ahora necesito estar sola. Vete con tu pirata… y ya mañana hablaremos.

Salí del despacho de Regina algo cabizbaja, no sé si por todo lo que había pasado o porque el que estaba fuera esperándome era Killian. Ese era otro asunto. No sabía qué sentía, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar.

Ahí estaba esperándome apoyado en un coche, no le había contado mis sospechas sobre Zelena pero por la reacción de Regina creo que con que lo supieran ella y mi familia, que se había quedado a cuadros cuando lo dije en el establo, creo que sobraba, como bien había dicho la madre de mi hijo no era necesario alarmar a todo el pueblo después de tanto tiempo de ajetreo. Se acercó y me dio un tierno beso que yo respondí. Me miraba como si fuera un ciego que mirara la luz del sol por primera vez y eso me pesaba, porque yo nunca lo miraría así ni lo besaría con la misma ternura con la que él lo hacía, o puede que sí, pero mi corazón estaba demasiado destrozado después de ver como Neal moría entre mis brazos. -¿Te apetece caminar? -preguntó él mientras enredaba su única mano entre mis cabellos.

-Sí… creo que me vendría bien dar un paseo.

**Drácula ****-****Mundo en Blanco&Negro ****-****Flashback**

Volvía a estar en las catacumbas del Teatro de la Ópera. Sabía que el músico desfigurado pensaba abandonar mi oferta, pero eso era algo que no pensaba dejar que ocurriera, tenía la felicidad al alcance de mi mano y no pensaba volver a dejar pasar la oportunidad de una eternidad al lado de mi Mina, ya la dejé ser feliz una vez al lado de un hombre que no la merecía y que la condenó a estar muerta en vida incluso después de su muerte. Él y Abraham Van Helsing. Lo más triste de todo es que Harker ya ha muerto y a Van Helsing le perdí la pista, aunque me llegaron rumores de que había encontrado la manera de viajar entre mundos. De todas formas, ahora ya debe estar pudriéndose bajo tierra.

-Mi querido Erick -lo saludé mientras me acercaba con sigilo al piano.

-Conde -saludó sin apartar la cabeza de su música.

-¿Cómo van sus investigaciones?

-No voy a seguir adelante. Christine jamás me amará, con Raoul o sin él, así que no pienso embarcarme en una empresa que no me concierne.

-Creo que no sabe con quién está tratando. -Él dejó de tocar, una pena, pues era un auténtico virtuoso del piano, era una música melodiosa, triste. -Se ha ido ¿no es cierto?

-Lo amaba tanto que estuvo a punto de quedarse con un engendro como yo para que él pudiera vivir.

-Te comprendo, amigo.

-Yo no soy tu amigo. -En ese momento solté una carcajada y lo miré con los ojos encendidos.

-Yo tampoco soy tu amigo, lo he intentado por las buenas, pero no has querido ayudarme. -Me planté entre él y el piano y lo miré amenazador, como el depredador que era -Tú eres el único que puede conseguir lo que necesito para traer a Mina.

-¡No pienso despertar a la Reina de las Nieves!

-Entonces tu Christine morirá. No sabes con quién estás jugando. El mismísimo Rumplestilskin lo lamentará algún día. Cuando quiera traer de vuelta a ese hijo suyo y vea que en realidad es un animal irracional gritará tan fuerte mi nombre que se oirá en todos los rincones del universo.

-¿Qué has hecho exactamente? -Respiré profundo y lo miré con una sonrisa perversa en los labios.

-Le he dado sangre de mi mano izquierda en lugar de la derecha. -Reí tan fuerte que mi risa se escuchaba por todos los rincones de las catacumbas del Teatro de la Ópera.

**Killian Jones ****-****Storybroooke **

Había algo que no iba bien. Lo notaba en Emma, sabía que su gran amor había sido el padre de su hijo y probablemente tuviera que darle algo de tiempo. La pérdida de Bae no solo le había afectado a ella, para mí también fue un momento extremadamente amargo. Él no debería haber muerto, tenía a Emma con la que podía empezar de nuevo y a su hijo…

Para mí Neal, o Bae siempre fue como un hijo. Milah y yo teníamos pensado volver a por el chico pero al final no pudo ser y el destino me lo envió a mí y me lo arrebató de una misma manera. En ese momento deseé haber sido yo el padre del muchacho. Pagué mi cuenta a la camarera que se quedó un momento delante de la mesa como si quisiera decirme algo -¿Ruby? ¿Te pasa algo?

Ella dio un suspiro y me miró -No, no es nada… esto Garfio… ¿llevas mucha prisa?

-Un poco, tengo que ir a recoger a Emma, está en casa de Regina. -A ella se le ensombreció la mirada. Cogió el pago y con un gesto se despidió de mí. Me había perdido varias veces entre sus sábanas. Había sido un error, puesto que la había utilizado para olvidar a Emma, pero tanto ella como yo sabíamos que entre nosotros no había nada especial.

Salí y me dirigí a la casa de la alcaldesa, no tuve que esperar mucho pues Emma no tardó en salir. Estaba cabizbaja, desde que trajimos a Marianne y Regina se había vuelto a quedar sola Emma lo estaba pasando fatal. –Hola Swan –la saludé cuando salió, la rodeé con mi brazo bueno y le besé la frente. Me enamoré de esa mujer cuando la vi, después de trescientos años yo volvía a amar y había tenido que ser la mujer del hijo de mi Milah… la vida es impredecible. –Alegra esa cara –le pedí cono ojos de cachorro.

–No puedo, Killian… tendría que haberte hecho caso… no tendría que haber traído a Marianne –dio un suspiro y se separó un poco de mí, muchas veces me preguntaba si ella me quería… cada día estaba un poco más distante… y dentro de mí, sabía que ella siempre amaría a Neal.

–Vamos a dar un paseo por el bosque.

–Sí… me parece buena idea –susurró y cuando yo le tendí mi mano la cogió, pero con desgana.

Continuamos caminando hacia el bosque, hablábamos de cosas banales, aunque sabía que ella llevaba clavada la espina de la culpa, pero por lo menos trataba de distraerla y de que por un momento dejara de pensar en aquello.

– ¿Has oído eso? –me preguntó en un tramo del bosque, lo cierto es que se había escuchado movimiento entre los árboles, pero no me preocupé, debía de ser algún animalillo.

–Será algún animal –dije despreocupado.

–No… algo me dice que no es ningún animal.

–Yo no he notado nada raro –pero al momento algo cayó sobre mí. Si era un animal debía de ser muy grande… pero no era un animal, era una persona… una persona a la que no había esperado volver a ver. – ¡Neal! –de su boca solo provenían gruñidos, era agresivo y forcejeaba conmigo para dejarme inmóvil, pero no iba a tener tanta suerte. Cuando lo miré a los ojos se me heló la sangre… ojos rojos – ¡Emma corre! –grité. Sabía que yo no iba a salir de esta. No con un irracional, porque Neal no se había convertido en un vampiro de los racionales, como los de las novelas románticas, este era mucho peor, era un vampiro que se comportaba como un animal, con el instinto muy agudo y sin nada de la persona que había sido, como si se hubiera vuelto loco, la humanidad había volado. Solo esperaba que Emma corriese y pudiera salvar su vida a cambio de que el vampiro se diera un festín con mi sangre.

-¡Neal!

-¡Emma corre! ¡No puedes hacer nada! ¡Corre!

Seguí forcejeando con Neal, luchando para retrasar el momento en el que clavaría sus dientes en mi yugular. Pero algo lo detuvo, levantó la cabeza y salió corriendo dejándome a mí a un lado, como si ya no le importara. Nada distraía a un irracional de su presa, esa clase de vampiros eran así, unos animales sin conocimiento.

Cuando levanté la cabeza vi el por qué, y fue algo que me dejó helado. En ese momento supe lo que significaba el amor verdadero y supe que eso sería la muerte de los dos. Del hijo de mi enemigo y de la mujer a la que amo.

**Emma Swan – Storybrooke**

No podía abandonarlo, no iba a dejarlo. Le dije a Rumplestilskin que no lo hiciera e inocente de mí creí que el Oscuro había bebido la poción. Ahora lo que Neal tenía encima era un destino peor que la muerte… y había sido por mi culpa. Ahora tenía que arreglar este entuerto y por supuesto no iba a dejar que Garfio muriera. Así que no lo dudé ni un segundo. Me clavé un bolígrafo en la muñeca. Asqueroso y dolió muchísimo, pero lo hice. El olor de la sangre lo atrajo. Cuando esos ojos rojos como la sangre que salía de la herida me miraron supe que estaba perdida. Supe que posiblemente no saliera de esta y que había cometido un error.

Él se lanzó a la herida y comenzó a sorber sangre, pero al segundo sorbo levantó la cabeza y me miró. –Emma –comenzó a llorar –Emma no –me abrazó y me acarició el pelo. Era increíble lo que había pasado. A escasos metros Garfio nos miraba con los ojos como platos. Por lo visto Neal estaba teniendo un comportamiento anormal para lo que se había convertido. –Emma yo… no sé… no dejes que…

-Neal… tranquilo –le acaricié la cabeza y me separé para mirarlo, aún estaba fuerte, podía darle un poco más –bebe, Neal, solo un trago más –le ofrecí la muñeca herida, si con beber mi sangre volvía a la realidad ahí tenía la primera carta que jugar para recuperarlo.

-Es increíble –susurró Garfio mientras Neal tomaba el último trago de sangre –Los vampiros irracionales olvidan hasta cómo hablar.

–Garfio… -Neal lo miró suplicante –por favor… no la dejes… mátame

-¡NO! –Grité a los dos –Neal, pienso salvarte, sé que podré hacerlo –me giré hacia Killian con la amenaza reflejada en mis ojos –y a ti ni se te ocurra hacerle nada… te mataré con mis propias manos si te acercas.

**Killian Jones – Neverland – Flashback**

Los vientos eran favorables y nos alejábamos de la costa. Cada vez que sobrevivía a un ataque de esos niños endemoniados me tocaba mirar durante un rato el retrato de Milah para recordar la noble causa que me había llevado a ir al peor mundo que pueda existir. La echaba de menos, cada minuto del día la recordaba y añoraba los buenos momentos a su lado. Esa mujer me había robado el corazón con una sola mirada… aunque el suyo sabía que en el fondo pertenecía al marido con el que se sentía resentida y al hijo de ambos. Al que yo me dedicaba a buscar por toda esa maldita isla desde que cometí el error de entregárselo a Pan.

-Capitán.

-Dime, Smee –entrecerré los ojos y luego miré a mi regordete acompañante.

-Hay un hombre a la deriva… creo que le interesará.

- ¿Por qué crees que puede interesarme?

-Lleva muchos artilugios raros.

El inútil de William Smee me llevó hacia el hombre que acababan de sacar del agua mientras yo estaba en el camarote perdido en mis pensamientos. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta y muchos, lleno de cicatrices y acompañado de una sofisticada ballesta, no había visto nunca una igual.

-Soy Garfio, Capitán del Jolly Roger.

-Mi nombre es Abraham Van Helsing.

**Bella – Storybrooke **

-Así que por eso sabes tanto sobre vampiros –se aclaró la bibliotecaria.

-Sí, junto a Van Helsing aprendí mucho sobre aquellos seres, hombres lobo, vampiros, metamórficos y monstruos varios. Era un tipo simpático… pero acabamos bastante mal… no quería ayudarlo a cazar sirenas, estaba obsesionado con ellas… y yo no me mezclo con esos bichos asquerosos.

Rumple estaba abatido. Lo que había hecho nos había acarreado problemas a todos… sobre todo al propio Neal y a Emma por extensión. –Garfio, lo único que quiero saber es si ese tal Van Helsing sigue vivo y si puede curar a mi hijo. –Era la primera vez que veía a Rumple con tanta tranquilidad a Garfio. Emma estaba sentada al lado de mi marido con un semblante inexpresivo. No tenía mucha relación con Emma a decir verdad pero sabía que Neal la amaba con locura.

-La última vez que lo vi estaba intentando encontrar la manera de curar el vampirismo. Lo consiguió una vez pero con una vampira recién convertida.

-Mina Harker –susurró Rumple –El amor de Drácula.

-Efectivamente… pero ella terminó… bastante mal por lo que tengo entendido.

En ese momento sonó un golpe en la mesa y Emma nos miró a todos iracunda.

-Me da igual lo que le pasara a Mina, yo lo que quiero saber es si el tal Van Helsing puede ayudar al padre de mi hijo. –Se notaba en su mirada que estaba cansada, demasiadas emociones para un día y también había perdido mucha sangre –Quiero que lo averigües –miró a Killian casi con odio. Parece mentira que hace unos días ella y el pirata se estuvieran dando besos por los rincones. –Mientras voy a ver cómo está Neal. –Ella tenía el pelo despeinado y unas profundas ojeras. Llevábamos aquí toda la noche y el reloj ya marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada. Los padres de Emma ya habían estado aquí hasta tarde, pero se fueron para meter en la cunita al pequeño Neal.

-Emma, deberías ir a dormir –le sugerí con algo de timidez, lo cierto es que Emma es una mujer que impone bastante, con una sola mirada es capaz de hacerte retroceder y ahora era una auténtica fiera acorralada. Ahora ella y Rumple jugaban por primera vez en el mismo equipo. Él estaba abatido por lo que le había hecho a su propio hijo, lo había convertido en un monstruo.

-No voy a dormir hasta que salga el sol… tengo que ayudar a Neal y si para eso tengo que ser una criatura de la noche durante un tiempo lo seré.

En ese momento Garfio se levantó golpeando la mesa con el garfio y mirando a Emma muy serio. –No permitiré que te consumas en vida. No hay manera de salvarlo, es un vampiro irracional. N…

-No te atrevas a decidir por mí, Killian Jones –A contrario de lo que yo pensaba que iba a pasar, Emma no se puso histérica ni gritó. –Mi sangre le devuelve la razón, pide perdón por hacerme daño… no voy a dejar que nada se interponga en mi camino. En el fondo sabes que siempre va a ser él.

Esas palabras sentenciaron al pirata, que cayó a plomo en la silla. Triste como no lo había visto jamás. Estaba tan alicaído que incluso a mí, que había tratado de matarme dos veces, me daba pena verlo así.

-Emma… -Rumple la miró con los ojos brillantes, lleno de gratitud -Gracias.

-No me las des -la sheriff hablaba mientras caminaba hacia el sótano, que Rumple había reforzado con magia para que Neal no se volviera a escapar. -Pienso matarte cuando haya curado a Neal, eres un maldito peligro.

* * *

_**Sé que he tardado mucho en escribir el segundo cap! Pero espero que no sea así para los próximos! Espero vuestras reviews, que son lo que animan al escritor a seguir escribiendo :)**_


End file.
